


A.C.E.S.

by Elle Williams (Elle_is_the_name)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hydra, James Barnes Daughter, Marvel 616 - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Mom!Natasha, OCxOC - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Team Dynamics, Trauma, blackwidowdaughter, buckybarnesdaughter, buckynat - Freeform, dad!bucky, daughter of Bucky Barnes, daughter of James Barnes, daughter of Natasha Romanoff, daughter of Natasha Romanov, daughterofbuckybarnes, daughterofnatasharomanoff, natasharomanoffdaughter, natasharomanovdaughter, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_is_the_name/pseuds/Elle%20Williams
Summary: The fall of Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D left two big holes in the intelligence community, but the universe always has a way of fixing it self. A Russian scientist is bound and determined to fill the void in the underground and to finally being back Russia to its Soviet days. The U.S. has deployed their own team of the next generation to save the day. Will the A.C.E.S. be able to face the challenge? Will Lyudmila Romanoff-Barnes be able to face her past in order to be the leader her parents were or will her future become uncertain?
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James “Bucky” Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & James “Bucky” Barnes, Natasha Romanov/James “Bucky” Barnes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The past comes knocking

Four older men congregated together at a bench as a young, auburn-haired girl looked up at them. The power was in their hands. The gate to heaven would either swing open or closed for the 18-year-old. There was no mercy or feelings, just blank eyes.

"Lyudmila Barnes, Miriam Alperstein, and Malcolm Deacon please stand for the verdict."

Bated breath left the room silent as the trio stood and faced their Saint Peters.

"We have delivered the verdict of guilty. You will all be dishonorably discharged effectively immediately." The main man said as he brought down the gavel. As its bang traveled through the courtroom, time seemed to slow and stopped. Luda's world came crashing down around her. First, her mother's death at the hands of her godfather and now her future went up in flames. Malcolm's eyes were filled with tears. His only permanent home abandoned him like all the rest. He was never good enough. Miriam's heart sunk to her stomach. She was making her ancestors proud and protecting her heritage, and all she got was punishment for it.

"You Nazi boot-lickers. You can't do this to these kids." A large man yelled out to the generals as they turned away. His metal arm glinting off the harsh light in the room.

"Mr. Barnes, may I remind you that the government is the ones who are keeping you from a life in prison. That pardon was our mercy." The men didn't even bother to turn around. Years of being in offices and yelling orders have filled their head to the brim with narcissistic ideals.

James' arms wrapped protectively around his daughter, but his touch was rejected as she rolled her shoulders to get away. Her throat burned with frustration and anger. She tore out the door without saying a word to anyone.

"Luda," her father said in quiet desperation as he followed her out the door. Luda was sitting on the pavement lighting a cigarette. He sighed as he watched her and sat down beside her. "You know those will kill you right."

"And?" She said harshly

"Why don't you come stay with me? At home." James' suggested quietly.

All the rage and tears she's swallowed over the years, all the grudges she's forgiven, all the memories she's forgot came back up like vomit.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR TWO YEARS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO COME LIVE WITH YOU?"

"I was trying to do what was best for you. Your mom couldn't even remember me, and all I ever did was get my girls hurt." James looked to the side, out of hurt. He knew he deserved every word she yelled at him. He knew he messed her up, but losing a daughter was better than having one die.

"You know what hurt? Not having a dad around." Salt burned her skin as tears rushed down her face.

"I never fully left. I always left you messages on the burner phones you never picked up. I always watched you from afar. Making sure nothing happened to my little girl." He pulled her into the side of his chest. Under normal circumstances, Lyudmila would've despised being called a little girl and being hugged, but right now all she needed was a loving touch.

The three went their own ways. Luda moved to Indiana with her dad and left her mom's apartment unchanged. She couldn't handle cleaning it out, so there it sat frozen in time. Malcolm went back to Harlem, where he worked at a small diner owned by his foster father. Miriam went back home to her parents and started college for medicine.

_**One month later** _

A small handwritten letter was slipped in the Barnes' mailbox one summer morning. The Indiana heat laid a thick blanket over the drowsy town and made Luda feel like a tiger stuck in a cage.

_Meet at Patsy's Diner at 7. Bring your resume._

Attached was a picture of an older man with dark hair and green eyes. Dimitri Vikhrov.

Luda's breakfast came up her throat as she felt her heart quicken. The world became a distant buzz in her ears as flashbacks came back to her like a collage.

_"You stupid child," a slap reddened the small girl's cheek._

_"I wish you were a boy," he hissed_

The green grass looked like it would swallow her whole as she walked to the porch. Luda ran inside and into her room where the cool air conditioning calmed her racing heart. The picture was still pressed against her chest hidden far away from her psyche.

Miles away on the eastern side of the country, plane tickets and notes were being sent to Luda's partners in crime.

"What the hell?" Miriam mumbled to herself as she stared down at a picture of a hydra base imprisoning young girls. She stuffed the picture in her pocket as she went to her younger brother who was calling out her name.

Malcolm finally got a moment alone in the crowded, family-owned diner and he read the note carefully. His love for adventure made him soak up every word. He wasn't the only who's past was knocking on the door. A worn and weathered photo showing two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents was in the envelope along with the note. 

The next day Miriam and Malcolm both went to the airport at different times. The puppet master didn't want the group together yet. The building was buzzing with people and security. The scent of junk food, salt, and cleaner filled the room. The plane was taking them to Fort Henry and was a 4-hour ride. Miriam was too worried to get any sleep, so she just stared at the picture. She studied the faces of the girls, the fear in their eyes as they were marched away. She studied the blank faces of the children's soldiers. The feelings were ripped out of them cruelly.

Malcolm's mind kept racing with thoughts and vague memories of his parents.

_"Be good for grandma while we're gone." A young Chinese woman said. Her soft hands caressed her child's cheek. Her husband picked up his three-year-old son and kissed him on the cheek._

_"We won't be gone for long," he assured._

His parents' face was blurry and kept changing between different memories. As he looked down at the picture, his heart swelled up with wonder. Malcolm couldn't prove it was his parents, but a part of him truly believed they were.

Fort Henry was bustling with soldiers and government officials. Miriam took a taxi to the diner. Shelbyville, James' home, was only about 20 minutes away. It was a sleepy, little patriotic town that was mostly for retired people and families. Most stores were family-owned and just about everyone knew each other. It differed greatly from New York and reminded Miriam of a Hallmark Channel town.

The diner was about 5 minutes into town and was a bright red, brick building. The neon sign was missing lights in both the A and the S. When Miriam stepped inside the smell of homemade cherry pie filled the air. It had dark wooden floors and white walls covered with old photos all the way back to the 1920s. In a back booth sat Lyudmila Barnes, sipping out of a flask when no one was looking. Miriam walked in and sat across from her.

"Did you get a note too?" Luda asked skipping formalities.

"Yeah, what did yours say?"

"Nothing important. Just a picture of hydra." She lied, blank in the face.

Miriam was starting to feel worry build up inside her, crawling up her throat, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Honestly I don't know, but if it gets me back in the game, then it's worth the risk."

A bell rang out in the rather empty building when Malcolm walked in. He smiled big as he saw the two familiar faces and sat down beside Miriam.

"I see you couldn't get enough of me ladies," he joked

"So they got you too, Deacon?" Luda asked

"Something like that."

A young blonde waitress walked up to the trio, "Are you ready to start your order?"

The three of them exchanged glasses and then Miriam spoke up, "Just a water please."

"A strawberry milkshake."

"Hmmm how about a coke?" the young man ordered.

The lady walked away to grab drinks just as an older man walked into the diner. He walked like royalty even though he was in everyday clothing. He sat down beside Luda and all gave them a kind smile.

"I see you all made it. I hope the plane rid- ."

"Cut to the chase." Luda interrupted impatiently. She just wanted to know about Dr.Vikhrov.

The man cleared his voice clearly annoyed, "I'm Major General Alvarez. I used to work with the Justice Department and S.H.I.E.L.D. as an advisor before it fell. I have an idea to propose to you all." The group fell silent as the man talked. The waitress quietly brought their drinks, knowing better than to interrupt. "A hole was left in the intelligence community when S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra collapsed. Remnants of Hydra still remain, but they are weak. A simple chicken without ahead. In their absence, another group has reared its ugly head. The Russian Institute of Scientific Advancement or R.I.S.A. Dr. Dimitri Vikhrov is the leader of the group, as is hell-bent on making Russia go back to its so-called glory days. He's an expert in biological warfare."

He slid a picture of the man onto the table. Luda tried hard to steady her breath as her normally sun-kissed skin turned pale. Alvarez noted it in his head.

"I want to put together a task force to fill S.H.I.E.L.D.'s shoes. This time it will be small, quiet, and confidential. No civilians will be involved or know about it. I need people I can trust. People who showed their loyalty without even knowing they were being tested."

"And that's us?" Miriam finally broke up the uncomfortable weight laying heavy on the group

"You defied orders to fight Nazis and went against your country. You're exactly the people I need."

"What's the catch?"

Alvarez sighed, "This will be off the books, so no one can talk about it or even acknowledge it happened. "

"So we're still dishonorably discharged?" Malcolm asked, slightly irritated at the thought of getting no credit for what they will do.

"Just for now. It makes a good cover, and this team is the only reason you've been discharged."

"So you've had this in the works for a while now, huh?" Luda asked as realization passed over her

"What can I say? You three are an interesting group. In return for your service, you get to have your deepest desires." Major General Alvarez handed out files to the group. They were all scared in some way to open the file. Lyudmila already knew what was inside, as for the others it was more of a surprise.

The file was on Malcolm's parents, specifically their death. They were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents killed in action after they were discovered infiltrating a Hydra base. His heart hurt for the parents he struggled to remember some days, and his anger burned for the organization who took them away from him.

Compared to the rest, Miriam had a rather blissful and normal childhood. There was no traumatizing event or abuse. She was just a normal girl with a drive to do what's right. She looked down at the file of child soldiers and their bases and mentally started to memorize the list.

Luda stared at her file refusing to open it. She knew what it was going to say. It was going to confirm everything she feared. You can't escape the past. You can't count on anybody.

The man left quietly and paid for the drinks. He just left his contact information at the bottom of each file. Luda got up quietly and wished her friends goodnight. Tears streamed down her face as she rode home on her motorcycle. Faces swirled in her mind. Her body could feel the pain it was put through every day. Her feet could remember the burning sensation of the cold snow underneath her for hours at a time.

Luda parked her motorcycle in the garage. The Barnes' house was white with a blue roof. A second floor was on top of the garage and a narrow house was connected to it. She slipped inside of the house and tried to avoid her father. Luda laid down and let sleep overtake her.

_The church was empty and dark except for one light shining above a casket. She walked up to it and saw her mother looking like an angel._

_"You killed her. Just like you killed Nikita. You don't deserve a mother," Dr. Dimitri Vikhrov stood behind her and whispered in her ear._

_Suddenly she was transported back to her childhood. A woman, one that she loved like a mother, stood in front of her tied to a chair. Tears burned her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. A cool gun was pressed to the back of her auburn hair. Men in suits watched her with sickening eagerness._

_"I'm sorry Nikita," she whispered as she pulled the trigger._

Luda woke up with a start. She was drenched in cold sweat, and her hands clenched the blanket so hard her knuckled turned white. She rushed out of bed and pulled out a suitcase. All of her clothes and belongings were haphazardly thrown into it. Luda practically stomped down the stairs.

"Someone went to bed early," James commented smiling. He was reading the newspaper as TV played in the background.

Lyudmila placed the picture of Vikhrov in front of his paper, "You told me he was dead." Anger bubbled up in her throat like a monster desperately trying to get out.

James looked up at her. His eyes laced with concern. "Where did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter. Why isn't he dead?"

"Your mother tried. She really did, but he was protected by the government. It would be too easy to track the kill back to us, and would just get you hurt even more. We just didn't want you to feel scared, so we lied."

Luda scrunched up her nose and turned to leave. Pain and betrayal made her heart ache. James grabbed ahold of her arm gently. "Luda please, don't go down this path. Don't become the person he wanted you to be."

"It's too late Dad. I was made to be a killer and a spy. I'm lucky. My purpose in life is written right in stone. There's only one reason I'm alive, and I'm not going to ignore it"


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the blow up fight with her father, Luda rides back to her mother’s apartment and stays. Meanwhile, General Alavarez calls the group together for a briefing on Dimitri Vikhrov. Will the truth about Luda’s past finally come out.

Lyudmila Barnes rode into the night. She was speeding on the interstate just trying to get as far away as possible from her pain. Her eyes burned with sleepiness, but she was running from her demons that always came out at night. Anger and hurt fueled her. The only thing she had on her mind was going back home to Brooklyn. It was around a twelve-hour drive without any breaks.

The interstate lit up as the sun rose in front of her old, black Indian bike. Sunlight blurred and glinted off her mirrors. Luda had three more hours to go before she got into the city. She didn’t mind to drive really. It allowed her thoughts to leave and enter her brain like cars passing her by. Her childhood flashed in front of her. The Russian cold froze her brain in the past. Images of training all day, being stuck in only her undershirt and underwear in the Siberian cold, and the businessmen coming to watch with lust in their eyes and pointed teeth.

The last three hours blurred together as her sight blurred with tears in her eyes. Luda drove to her mother’s old apartment that was left into her name. She entered the house and her breath caught in her chest. It hasn’t changed since she’s passed. On the mantel, there was a picture of the mother and daughter smiling together. Lyudmila’s brown eyes stared back at her. They were softer then and looked just like her father’s eyes. Now they were glazed over and hardened. A product of the time. 

She entered her room to see her mother never changed a thing. Natasha expected her daughter to come back home to her once she was done with basic training. Her tan and freckled skin traced across her dresser drawer and bed. She breathed in the scent of her home. It was stuffy and hot, but there was still a faint mixture of her mother’s perfume and linen. She laid down in her bed and let realization run over her. Luda’s mother was dead and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. Salty tears bit at her skin as they rolled down her cheeks. 

Luda’s heavy eyes finally won out and she fell asleep. This night she wasn’t plagued by nightmares but of good dreams about her family. It’s been two years since her family was completely together. Two years since her mom even knew her dad’s name. When Leo  Novokov erased Natasha’ s memories of James, he also manipulated her memories of Lyudmila. She didn’t know who the father was and th ought he was just a random agent . James stopped trying to fix her memories and left feeling that he only hurts the people he loves the most. 

_It was a hot summer day and families all crowded together on Manhattan Beach._

_ “Well this is the ocean,” James said looking out at the water._

_ Luda could barely stop her jaw from dropping to the floor. A beautiful blue color went for miles and the smell of salt tickled her nose. James and Natasha shared loving glances behind her back as they watched her be completely memorized by the waves. She slowly walked to where the water met the shore and dipped her toes in. She was pleasantly surprised to feel a warmth surround her foot. Luda quickly looked back at her parents to feel safe as she went farther in the water. She let a smile crawl on to her face as the waves soaked in her in salty water. Her mother was on the shore tanning while James was simply wading in the water. For a split second, they all forgot about their past and relished in the future with their new family. _

When she woke up, Luda felt that she’d rather have nightmares instead. An emptiness filled her heart when she realized that her perfect family was gone forever. She had always held onto hope that her mother would gain back her memories. Her stomach twist and turned with anxiety as she rolled over to puke in her trashcan. 

Lyudmila groggily got up and checked her phone. 7 miss calls from Dad. 3 miss calls from Sharon. She sighed and got out of bed to go wash the road off. The hot water relaxed her muscles and her mind. Luda got out and dressed in a plain t-shirt with a pair of jeans. She walked into the living room to find a familiar blonde sitting on her couch. 

“Sharon? How did you get in here?” Luda asked ringing out her hair with a towel

“I’ve been watching your mom’s apartment while you’ve been in Indiana. You asked me to remember?” Sharon looked halfway amused at the perplexed girl in front of her. 

“Oh right,” Lyudmila smiled softly and then sat down in the chair across from her. “Did dad send you?” She bluntly asked. Her voice had traces of hesitation in it. Luda hated it when people know what’s going on in her personal life. 

“He did. He called me and Steve freaking out last night.”

“Is Steve still avoiding me?” Luda asked sighing. 

Sharon smiled softly in a thin line, “Give him time.” She was waiting for him to be close to her again too. “What’s going on between you and your dad?”

“Dad wants me to live a normal life, be a normal person. Forgive everyone and move on.” She sighed.

“It was hard for me to forgive and let go after I was a prisoner, but it happened several years later.” Sharon looked at her seriously. “I know how you feel, but revenge won’t end this. Don’t get me wrong that guy deserves to be wiped off the face of the planet, but don’t expect that to fix all your problems. Get rid of him for the greater good, not yourself.”

Luda looked down and mulled over her words. A part of her knew she was right, but the larger part just didn’t care. 

Sharon got up to go and turned towards her, “Oh , and Luda. Call your dad back. He misses you.” Luda smiled and  hugged her tightly goodbye. She needed someone to talk to. Someone unbiased. 

Miriam was working at her daytime job as a receptionist when her burner phone began to buzz. General Alvarez sent all  three of them burner phones for contacting them once he’s ready. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom where she finally entered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Ms. Alperstein I’m glad you answered. Let’s meet in about two hours. I’ll send you the address.” 

“Well I mean I’m  worki -”

“We can pay you much better promise.” Y ou could hea r the finality in his tone of voice. 

Miriam sighed and agreed. She fixed her face, straightened her shirt , and went back to work. Two other calls were made and soon enough the trio will be together again. 

Manhattan was bustling around with tourists, shoppers, and workers on their lunch break. People milled around all in their own little worlds.  The streets smelled of food while the subways smelled musty. Malcolm Deacon was in his work t-shirt and jeans as he w alked to an abandoned warehouse. The address was written plain as day on his phone, but he still couldn’t fathom it.

“The government has all this money and their base is an old warehouse?”  He thought to himself. 

He knocked on the door quietly and the familiar face of Miriam opened it. Luda stood silently in the warehouse looking tired  and thinking to herself. She was busy stomping on the floor. 

“Please tell me this is just a secret meeting place or a cover - up.” Malcolm halfway joked.

“I think there’s a secret lair or something underneath. There always is,” Luda chipped in

“Wow , it’s so helpful to have the daughter of black widow on your team. Too bad we didn’t know for like 2 months.”

“How many times do I have  to tell you, it’s not a good conversation starter.” She rolled her eyes. 

Miriam was walking around the building when she found what appeared to be an old elevator shaft. She clicked the down button and suddenly machines started whirring. “Uh , guys I think I found the way down,” 

Malcolm and Lyudmila both got into the elevator. The three of them all stared at the buttons before Luda spoke up, “Try the last one I guess.”  Miriam obliged and suddenly the elevator became more modern and electronic sounding as it quickly took them down to the basement.  The room gave off a bright. Blue glare as they stepped inside. An oak table sat in the middle looking almost brand new. Computers were on the wall in front of the table and the filing cabinets were on the opposite wall. General Alvarez looked down at his watched amused, “You’re late.”

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be a puzzle,” Malcolm mumbled under his breath. He always did in trouble during basic for opening his mouth. 

Three identical files were sitting on the table. Alvarez motioned to them and the young adults all sat down at their respective chairs. Luda tried to hide her shaking hand as she opened her file. Her worst fears were confirmed as she stared down at the  monster under her bed. 

Major General Alvarez pulled up pictures on the large computer screen hanging on the wall. “Dr. Dimitri Vikhrov is the son of the infamous red room scientist, Evgeni VikhrovA.K.A. the creator of the failed wolf spider program. He was later killed by his own experiment. He has a Doktor Naut, or a post doctorate degree, in biology. He joined the army at 18, and showing an aptitude for biology, they positioned him at a biological warfare sight. Here Vikhrov was able to get into bed with large security companies and politicians. As of right now, it seems he has been cut from the government and a few companies after his first failed experiment.” Alvarez look right at Luda as he said the last sentence. 

The more the general talked the more a buzzing sound overwhelmed Luda’s ears. Her stomach turned and her throat burned from the lack of oxygen. She snapped out of her fog to see Miriam and Malcolm staring at her with large eyes.

“You were the experiment weren’t you?” Miriam whispered 

Luda shook her head not knowing what to say. Both of their files were turned to the several pages dedicated to her childhood all right there for the world to see.

The thought of a child created from a soldier and a spy first formed in Evegeni’s head after the soldier and the black widow were caught together. After his mother’s death, Dimitri discovered his father’s plans. Wanting to get his family out of poverty and reclaim his last name form the stigma, Dimitri used his army connections to start the Brown Recluse program. Hidden deep in the woods of Siberia, the perfect asset would be trained from birth to bring Russia back to its former glory, to Soviet supremacy. Evegeni’s plans all fell apart when Professor Chin creates a virus that will kill 50 percent of the population out of James Barnes’ former army brother, human torch. The professor wanted to use the virus for revenge against the former soviet assassin. In exchange for the antidote to give his people, his life’s work was given up to be killed. Of course, that never happened. The black widow saved her in time and Luda finally was face to face with her genetic donors. 

Luda finally let out a breath when Alvarez continued with his information. “The Department of Defense believes Dimitri is creating Nano-bots to power Russian citizens and create himself his own private army in order to bring back the glory days of the Soviet Union. That’s where you all come in. We found a lab in that has been ransacked in Southern Russia. Your mission to find who did it and extract all the information they know.” 

The general opened up a closet filled with high tech suitsmade of bullet proof material. There was a brown one with tan accents, a full black one, and a black one with blue accents. Lyudmila slipped on the brown suit and for the first time felt like her title of Brown Recluse was finally her own. Miriam changed into the black and blue one and donned the name Agent Nephilim, human-angel hybrids that are common in Jewish lore. Malcolm stared at his and finally picked up the slick suit. The suit weighed heavy in his hands as he felt the legacy of his mother and father on his shoulders. He finally picked out the name Agent 9 after his father’s moniker. 

Alvarez smiled proudly, “Welcome to the A.C.E.S., kids.” 


	3. Queen Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a lab in southern Russia, the team discovers they aren’t the only ones after R.I.S.A. The search begins for the mysterious assassin and the data she’s stolen.

_It was dark in the quiet lab. Women, clones to be exact, naked and in a coma, were in giant test tubes with cords all over the floor._

_"She's perfect," Dr Vikhrov said._

_"She was the fourth one to survive," a man dressed in a black uniform said. They talked like they were trading cattle. Not humans lives. Not innocent young women abused by a cruel system._

_"When I'm done with her I'll make her the best. She won't be a simple black widow. " He smirked_

The plane ride was silent on the way to Russia. The air laid heavy with unspoken words and grievances. Miriam felt betrayed and ripped open. She shared everything with Luda assuming she did the same. The picture perfect childhood she claimed to have never existed. Malcolm's knuckles were white and his teeth were sore from gritting them. Lies were the foundation of his unstable life. People promised to love him as their own only to realize he was damaged goods.

Luda was in the cock pit. It smelled of stale cigarette smoke and an ash try was filled with cigarette buds. Her breath became more unsteady the closer they got to Russia. She kept asking herself one question, "Am I ready to face him?"

The loud engines turned to a low hum as they landed in an old S.H.I.E.L.D air field. It was deserted and rather creepy looking. Like an abandoned play set. There were still airplanes and vehicles sitting unused although most were scrapped for parts. Anything civilians could use like motorcycles and snowmobiles were missing.

There was a rising heat that surrounded the area.

"No one was going to tell me that Russia could be hot," Malcolm joked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes we actually have a summer," Luda smiled. She wasn't met with any replies. Reminding them where she is from was like pouring salt into the wound.. She needlessly cleared her throat. "Alright let's get everything off the plane."

The three rode their motorcycles down and drove onto the main road. Off they went, riding as fast as they can, just trying to forget the events of the last week. 

The building was surrounded in yellow tape, but looked untouched. Small police departments can't handle large investigation and government conspiracies, so, for a large price, they don't mind handing the investigation over to foreign powers. Dr. Vikhrov is a wanted criminal in the internationally anyways. The power lines were clearly cut and the backup power ruined. Two bodies laid in front of the building. One was naked and missing it's security badge while the other seemed fully clothed. Their bodies were stiff and rigid and their eyes were bloodshot.

"They were choked," Luda whispered to herself

"There's no marks except for two small dots on the neck," Miriam pointed out looking at the bodies closely.

"Sounds like vampires if you ask me," Malcolm remarked 

"More like a snake." Lyudmila sighed and grabbed the security key off the man and entered the door. Bodies strewn throughout the building. Most were shot, but there were some who had the same tell tale signs of the guards. The building was small compared to other labs. It just served one purpose. It was two story. The top was for research, labs, and experiments, and the bottom was for the workers and guards. The task force split up and looked through all the room. Needles and surgery materials filled three of them. The sight made Luda sick and bad memories came up to the front of her mind.

_Auburn hair was pushed down onto a cool metal table as surgeons surrounded her. They cut into her causing unbearable pain to rack the thirteen year old's neck._

_"Russia can't handle another traitor. That's why we need to ensure your loyalty. This implant in your head is a kill switch. One wrong move and your spinal cord is severed." Dimitri looked her over trying to find fear in her eyes._

_The scene replayed in Luda's mind over and over trying to stop herself from passing out. If he was going to test her pain tolerance, she'll show him what she is made of. A soldier and a spy is a dangerous combination._

Luda felt acid burn at her throat as she puked in the trash can. She sat down trying to catch her breath. Malcolm entered a room with large computers and papers strewn out across the floor. Someone went through them already and picked out the most important parts.

A sharp scream rang out in the empty building. Luda and Malcolm both went running to Miriam. With Luda on the left and Malcolm on the right, guns were drawn towards the door. Luda slowly stepped in. "Miriam?" She yelled out

The brunette was standing looking petrified at the wall. 4 black widow cages were propped up against the wall. They were crawling up the cages sides pointlessly undoubtedly starving.

"Are you serious? I thought you were being attacked," Luda scoffed causing Miriam to give her a dirty look.

"I don't like spiders," she mumbled.

A scientist's key card was laying on the table ripped from it's owners bodies. Luda ran it against the scanner and powered up the computer. Documents and computers all showed up clearly already downloaded.

"Inna Grigorevna Abdulov. Former agent of the second Black Widow program. Died November 5th, 1991. Subject accepted the genome splice, and seemed to develop traits of the black widow including strength, poison, sharp hair on appendages, and enhanced eyesight." Malcom skimmed the text out loud over Luda's shoulder.

"He's experimenting on people," Miriam whispered disgusted.

"Well that's kinda like his M.O." Malcolm pointed out.

Luda sat there in silence. Her stomach turned with hatred and anger. Dimitri Vikhrov was creating a monster out of a young women. A monster that she had to put down.

Luda downloaded the files and walked out of the room. She didn't bother to say something to the others or keep her guns drawn. She just wanted to get this mission done with as soon as possible. Luda started up her bike, and waited outside for Miriam and Malcolm. The three of them rode off together like old times. In the underground, they were always on missions together either taking down hydra agents or recruiting new agents for the resistance. It's hard to break that bond completely.

"Brown Recluse to Eagle-1, we're heading out now. I'd like to request an autopsy for the agents who weren't shot. Something tells me this isn't just a break in."

"Roger that Brown Recluse. I'll get on that immediately."

"Thank you. Brown Recluse out."

Miriam and Malcolm chatted in the background as the jet took off.

"Do you think she'll have four arms?" Malcolm asked laughing

"You're an idiot." Miriam scoffed punching him on the arm

"What? They said appendages. There could definitely be like 8 arms or something."

Miriam laughed and shook her head, "I guess we'll see soon enough."

The sky was dark and cloudy as they landed in New York. Once again, they took out their motorcycles and rode into Manhattan. The summer night was warm and filled with electricity signaling a storm.

"Welcome back," General Alvarez said as they walked into the meeting room. He slid a file over to Luda as she sat down, "Cobra venom killed those men, and as we all know there are no cobra's in Russia. There was an American mayor killed with the same poison. He ran one of the last towns to bow down to hydra, and boy did he put up a fight. Seems to me R.I.S.A has more then one enemy."

"Whoever killed those men stole files from the lab. We need to get those back. Make sure they don't get into the wrong hands." Malcolm spoke up. His eyes were set in seriousness. A trait not usually associated with him.

"Where do we start? We have no leads other then poison," Miriam spoke up

"We could track down people who sell poison," Malcolm suggested.

"The person seems to have a connection with hydra but maybe they freelance too. Another assassinations we know of?"

"There were several unconnected murders mostly of Russian mafia members, but that seems to be of their own free will."

"Maybe the mafia knows something," Luda finally spoke up after being deep in thought. "I have a contact. A former mafia member I can talk to."

Alvarez smiled contently, "Good get on that as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Miriam, Malcolm, and Luda all headed there own ways.

The ceilings were vaulted held large chandeliers that fragmented golden light everywhere. Lyudmila was dressed in a dark green slip dress and gold shoes.

"So Natalia really didn't avoid death this time." The older man eyebrows creased. His hands reached for his gun holster.

"No but her legacy did. I'm Lyudmila. Her daughter." Luda pretended to not see his threat and showed a picture of the mother and daughter to the man.

Eventually the man loosened up, "A daughter of Natasha is safe with me. What do you need?"

"Mr. Smirnov, what do you know about this cobra assassin." She took a sip of the wine he already ordered.

He looked around nervously like he was expecting something to happen at any moment."Aurore Landry has come back for revenge. She was taken by Kraken, hydra I suppose, from the mafia. We killed her parents, and created who she was today."

"Do you know here I can find her?"

"If I did, she'd already be dead. I was there you know. I helped blow up her parent's car." Paranoia was evident in Boris Smirnov's voice.

A red light appeared on the man's chest. He looked down frozen in fear and Luda sprang into action.

"GET DOWN," she yelled out to the crowd. She pushed Boris onto the ground and covered him with her body.

Bullets sprayed into the building causing glass to go flying. People ran screaming out of the building while others hid under tables. Fear gripped everyone inside.

"This is Brown Recluse to Nephilim and Agent 9, there is an active shooter outside of the east side of the building."

"Roger that. We're on it." Miran replied back into the coms.

"You're going to be ok," Luda said to Boris. She got out her purse and put in her mother's widow bites. All three of them used their grappling hooks to get to the top of the building. A women with warm, almond-toned skin ran down the stairs. Her green curls bounced as she moved. Malcolm and Miriam got to the roof top first. They sprinted into the roof entrance and tried to catch up with her.

Miriam hooked her like onto the railing and landed in front of Aurore. Malcolm followed suit and landed behind her.

"There's no where to run," Miriam said. They both had their guns pointed at Aurore's head. They only they earned back was a smirk. Aurore sent a swift kick backwards to Malcolm's groin, and in his moment of hesitation she pulled him on front of her. Malcolm landed with a firm thump on the ground, and let out a painful grunt.. Miriam jumped over him and chased Aurore up the stairs. Malcolm followed a few seconds later. Luda was on the other side of the door and waited till she heard a hand grab the doorknob. She slammed it hard in Aurore's face. As she stumbled backwards, Miriam kneed her hard in the back and grabbed ahold of her neck.    
Luda smirked at her, "Aurore Landry, welcome to America."


	4. Into the Bear’s Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the team builds as Luda wheels and deals to get Aurore’s help. Meanwhile, Malcolm and Miriam set off to find the next lab. Into the den they go to uncover the next grueling experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that it takes me two weeks to update. I’m trying to get better at concentrating I promise.

_ A scruff looking man, no older then mid-thirties, sits on the bustling Russian sidewalk. His sign reads, “ Homeless Veteran in need of food,” but no one stops to pay attention or give their sympathies. A well-built, tall man stands in front of him and carelessly puts one-hundred dollars in his cup. “What’s your name and rank soldat.”  _

_ “Senior Lieutenant  Alexander Smirnov of the Special Ops, sir.” _

_ “I’ m Dr. Dimitri Vikhrov, Captain of scientific service.”  _

“What a great welcoming committee,” Aurore smirked at the team. Her eyes glinted with mischief. 

Luda ignored her and hauled her up on her feet. She pushed her harshly down the stairs. The police were already on the scene at the restaurant. 

“Don’t try anything or I’ll put a bullet in your ass,” Lyudmila whispered in Aurore’s ear. 

“No problem red.” Luda couldn’t do anything but roll her eyes at the comment.

She took off the handcuffs and grabbed Aurore’s hand hard. The team slipped through the back entrance. When they got out into the street, the three groups spread out. Staying a short distance away from each other. Luda pretended to laugh at something Aurore said as she walked by the crime scene.

“Oh , I see you swing that way.” 

“Shut up. It’s just a cover,” Luda grumbled quietly

“I’m sure that’s all it is, red.” Aurore winked at her. 

They parked their bikes a block down the road. Luda climbed on hers and put the handcuffs back on Aurore. 

“Do you want to take her, Miriam?” She asked. Luda’s cheek still stung a light red from her comment a moment earlier. 

“Sure,” Miriam roughly tugged at Aurore, and helped her set on the bike. “When I lean you lean,” she ordered. 

Soon the four of them were back at the compound. They silently trudged into the main room. There was a hallway off to the left for the training room, med bay, and the interrogation room. 

“My , my I see you brought the snake home?” General Alvarez smirked earning a sharp glare from  Aurore. Miriam pushed her into the interrogation room and sat her down in the chair. The room was cold and unfeeling. There was a two-way mirror connected to a small observation room. Its walls were made of metal and its floors of white, blinding tile. 

“We’re both on the same team here Aurore. We both want R.I.S.A. gone for our own reasons. That can only happen if we work together.” Luda leaned across the table.

“I’m already a step ahead of you. I don’t need your help.” Aurore scoffed

“What if I can help you get something you want in return.”

Aurore shook her head unimpressed and skeptical, “What could you possibly do for me?”

“How about I help you get your father’s business, and maybe, if you play your card right , immunity for your crime under hydra. You could start a new life.”

“I don’t want a new life,” her words came out quickly and all ran together. She paused for a moment, “but revenge sounds nice.”

“Well , that settles it then. What do you know?” Luda asked.

Miriam walked out of the room and closed the door loudly behind her. The men looked over at her with a curious expression on their face s . “That Aurore girl has Luda eating out of the palm of her hand.  Are you really going to let her just give immunity to some Nazi? We were just fighting them. She’s completely taken over this whole operation,” Miriam sighed and ran her hand through her dark brown, wavy hair. 

General Alvarez sighed, “You two are going to have to work that out. Our team can’t fall apart from within.”

“Yes sir,” Miriam 's words were laced with anger and she had to watch herself from getting disrespectful. She stalked out the door and to the training room. Malcolm quickly followed h er to the training room. 

The room was large and filled with gymnastic equipment. It also had several punching bags and punching dummies. Of course, smack dab in the middle , there was a sparring arena.  Malcolm picked up a pair of punching mitts and stepped into the ring. 

“Come on Mir talk to me,” He said gesturing her to come forward with  h is hand. 

Miriam sighed and hesitantly stepped into the ring. She quickly kicked  the mitts in the center, “How am I supposed to trust her if all she does is lies and wheels and deals. We’re supposed to be sister in arms.” She grunted with aggravation and punched the mitt making Malcolm take a few step backwards. 

C“We’re not in the army anymore. Heck, we’re not even soldiers anymore. We’re spies, secret agents. Wheeling and dealing is a part of the job, and  loyalty not so much. It’s what we were trained for. ”

Miriam grunted and hit the mitts over and over again. “I’m in way over my head.”

“I think we all are, Mir.” Malcolm dropped his mitts and gently placed his arms around her in a lose hug. 

“Thanks Malcolm,” she said quietly. He just responded with a soft smile.

Luda loosened up the handcuffs but didn’t fully take them off; Aurore would need to earn her trust for that.

“The lab we found belonged to a Eugenics company, Davenport Co. It’s based in America and has several labs in Russia.”

“Any shell companies?” Lyudmila asked 

“Not that I know of, no. Although, that would be a perfect place to hide a lab.” Aurore leaned back in her seat letting ideas wash over her. “You know there’s going to be a pharmaceutical convention in a week or so. It’s a great chance to meet the CEO.”

Luda smirked, “I have some old Mafia contacts. I can do some digging see who really owns your family’s company.”

“You really are useful, red.” Aurore smirked. 

Luda un-cuffed Aurore’s hands and led her to the main room. She clapped her hands together, “Ok so I have a plan. Malcolm and Miriam will be team 1 and you two are tasked with infiltrating the rest of the company’s labs in Rus-”

“What company,” Miriam asked, annoyance was on the edge of her voice. 

“Oh right,” Luda scratched her head, “Davenport Co. It’s a eugenics company and the owner of the lab we combed through.”

“What will you be doing?’ Malcolm asked

“Next week there is going to be a pharmaceutical convention and the CEO of eugenics is attending. I’ll be getting the deeds to his shell corporations there.” 

“What about the rest of the week. Aren’t you coming to help us?” Miriam asked feeling slightly abandoned. 

“I have to keep my end of a deal. I’m sorry.” Luda’s heart felt like it was ten tons in her chest. She could never keep a friendship, not without hurting somebody. Even in school, she didn’t have close friends just people she talked to when she had to.

“When do we leave?” Miriam asked

“That’s up to you, but I would leave within this week. You have a lot of ground to cover.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow. I’m going home now if anyone needs me.” Miriam said quietly and slipped out of the building. 

Malcolm followed suit. “Call me if you need anything,” but Miriam was already out of earshot.

Luda haphazardly threw the files Aurore gave her onto the couch. She hated that couch. It’s soft cover and worn throw pillows. Pillows she’d set on her father’s lap to lay her head down on. It’s soft cover that she’d sit on as she told her mother all the high school drama she  overheard. Fragments of her past surrounded her on all sides. Pictures of her and her mother, small trinkets her father collected and left in her room, the remnant sound of laughter.  She picked up her phone and looked at the screen. Her father never ceased to call her every day, and she never bothered to pick up. Luda wanted to. She wanted to hear his gruff, weary voice that framed her teenage years. She wanted to hear that voice drone on and on about how worried he was and how he deserved more respect just like when she was a kid. Her finger hovered over his number itching to dial it, but instead she threw her phone to the side. Luda drifted off to sleep where her father’s lectures and her mother’s pleads for reconciliation echoed in her ears.

“You’re home early,” an older lady commented as Miriam entered the kitchen. The scent of home-cooking warmed her insides. 

Miriam smiled at her mother and spoke quietly, “Oh yeah.” 

“What’s the matter?” The older women asked 

“Do you ever think you made the wrong career choice.”

Her mother sighed, “I love being a nurse, but I had to work some bad jobs to get there. You won’ t be a customer service agent forever. Besides, look at the bright side, you get away from your two younger brothers for a week.” A smile crept onto Miriam’s face that was soon replaced by guilt.

The sun was rising with Malcolm and Miriam as they boarded the plane. Malcolm sat  at the pilot seat and Miriam acted as his co-pilot. Albeit, he didn’t really need one but her presence kept the pilot’s bay warm. 

“Do you ever feel bad for lying about what you do?” Miriam asked breaking up the comfortable silence

“There’s no one for me to lie too really. No one wants a foster kid once they turn eighteen, and, well, my friends don’t care enough to ask. I guess it’s one of the perks of not depending on anybody.” He smiled like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

“Don’t you ever get lonely?” 

“I guess, but that’s what I have you guys for right?” Malcolm smiled softly at her

Miriam smiled back, “I suppose so.”

In several hours, the duo would be where they were a few days ago: Russia. The lab was outside of Moscow’s perimeters. In the dense forest, a dirt road gave way for supply trucks to come in and out. 

“I think I know our way in,” Malcolm whispered and pointed towards the truck coming in. He set up his rifle and took out the left wheels.  It came to a squealing halt, and two armed guards jumped out of the front. Malcolm  silently made his way to the edge of the road , Miriam was right behind him. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” A guy yelled out in Russian. He stepped towards  Malcolm and threw a punch. Malcolm grabbed his fist and twisted him making the man yell out in pain. He hit him with the butt of his gun  knocking him out cold. The other man was being handled by Miriam. He tried to tackle her legs only for her to kick him in the nose. He fell down and the stumbled back up. Miriam quickly picked up his wrench and hit him hard on the side of the head. The duo pulled the men off to the side and quickly changed into their uniforms. 

“You can drive this thing right?” Miriam asked as she climbed into the passenger side. 

“It can’t be too hard,” he replied making Miriam roll her eyes.

They drove into the base as Miriam checked the back. It was filled with food, supplies, and guns. 

“Do you need help unloading the truck?” Malcolm asked as he set the truck in park.

“Sure if you don’t mind,” 

Miriam walked into the building acting like she was supposed to be there. She stuck to the sides of the walls trying to avoid too much attention. The building was in a similar layout to the first lab. She walked up the flight of stairs.

“What are you doing up here?” a guard asked 

“There’s a package for the genetics lab.”

The guard looked Miriam up and down, “Why don’t the outside guards just bring it up.”   
“It’s hazardous apparently. A chemical absolutely crucial to the experiment. We figured it’s better to have the professionals handle it. Don’t want to ruin this whole operation of course.” Miriam emphasized the urgency in her voice. Her fake Russian accent never changed or flattered.   
The guard hesitated for a moment, “Alright go ahead in.” 

“There’s a few packages for you uh,” Miriam read his badge, “Dr. Lebedev.” 

The scientist smiled at her and mumbled, “Thank you,” under his breath as he left the room. 

Miriam didn’t waste any time and quickly went through the files on the desk. Her stomach churned with disgust. Alexander Smirnoff, a homeless veteran, was being used as a guinea pig for personal gain. The files detailed the genetic altering of Smirnoff with bear D.N.A.  granting him super strength, claws on his hands and feet, and, well, fur. Miriam hurriedly took pictures of the files. She inserted a thumb drive into the computer that gave her access and downloaded on the files available. Ina few short minutes, Miriam was out the door unsuspiciously, and headed back towards the truck.

“So what’s next?” Malcolm asked as they both climbed in

“To wherever the next weird freak show is. Dr. Vihkrov seems to be an expert in Dr. Hyde/Mr. Jekyll experiments.”

Malcolm sighed exhausted and then the two were off. 


	5. Swimming with Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for several months. I swear I haven’t forgotten about this story. I just got really burnt out with school starting and a new job, but I’m back now. I’m going to try to post a new chapter every two weeks. This one is really long and heavy on Luda content, so I’m planning on the my next chapter being for the side characters to shine. Hope you enjoy.  
> Ps: I’m also debating on changing the title to Poisoned Youth because “fall out boy, why not?”

**Trigger Warning: Themes of sexual assault against minors**  
  
Brown eyes stared back at Lyudmila in the smudged mirror of the hotel. Her wavy and wild hair, often in a braid or put up, was straightened and meticulously tamed. Sun kissed freckles were covered with a layer of foundation. Her red lips reflected her mother’s when she would go on missions. She erased the age and hardness of her eyes and made them innocent and naive. James’ sharp jaw was rounded with make-up making herself look meek. Luda didn’t recognize the women standing in front of her. 

A loud knock interrupted Luda’s staring, “Are you almost done in there?” Aurore loudly huffed outside the door. 

“Yeah hold on,” she mumbled in reply and quickly slipped out the bathroom door. 

Brown box dye sat on the white, plastic counter looking untouchable. With shaking hands, Aurore applied the bleach to her hair. 

_“Do you think because they let you live that you can wear those colors? No one cares that you’re the top of your class. That you’re one of the precious few who survived,” an older man with cold eyes and wrinkles lining his face yelled at her. He pulled her hair tight against her scalp and balled it into his fist. Scissors cut out the patchy green at the end of her hair. The man grew closer to her ear and breathed down her neck, “Anyone can live, Aurore, but you have to prove that you live for hydra. And if you can’t, well, you’re going to wish I let them sell you off like cattle.”  
_

_“Yes Kraken,” Aurore has muttered those words since she was 13. No thought or emotion was behind them. It was an instinct, the same instinct that is going to make sure she survives._

Auore let out a calming breath as she covered her hair with the dye. The honey brown reminded her of her youth. The days when everything could be fixed with a simple request to her father and pouty lips. She took it for granted back then, something she became painfully aware of as she aged. The anger she felt towards herself for acting out and pushing her mother away never seemed to leave her.

“Look at you. You almost look normal,” Lyudmila smirked as Aurore came out of the bathroom. She only earned a sneer in reply.

Luda held a thin gold bracelet in her hands, and securely attached it to Aurore’s wrist. “What’s that?” Aurore asked. 

“It’s security. Just a way to ensure you won’t be betraying us anytime soon. With a click on my bracelet,” Luda put up her arm to show a golden gauntlet teeming with activity, “you’ll be injected with enough poison to stop your heart, and, unfortunately, I don’t usually keep the antidote on me.”

“What? You don’t trust me?” Aurore said innocently. 

“You have to earn my trust, and that’s a near impossible task.” Luda made her way to the window where she saw their target, Eric Davenport, walking into the building clearly distracted by his phone, “He has three guards by the look of it. Muscular, but not the smart type.”

“Didn’t know you could read people so well, Red.” Aurore answered now standing beside her partner. 

“I don’t have to. They left several spots open to attack. They don’t pay attention to the possibilities just what’s right in front of them.” 

“Who can blame them? They’re probably minimum wage,” Auore joked. 

The pharmaceutical convention was packed full with small stands and large demonstrations from big companies. The hotel hall was rather generic with it’s white walls and dark wood flooring. Large panel lights emitted harsh, bright light. 

“I’m going to go mingle and try to draw attention to myself. Stay on look out.” Luda was wearing a thick green suit-like dress that barely covered her legs. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Auore huffed. A black skirt hugged her thighs tightly and a white, corset shirt was tucked into it. 

Luda made her way throughout the convention, blending in with the crowds and starting conversations that would lead to her name being in everyone’s mouth. 

Lyudmila haphazardly picked up a small vile and twiddled it between her fingers. “What’s it for?” She asked, laying it back down on the counter. 

“It’s the next innovation for Alzheimer’s. It slows down the progression of the disease by about 20 percent.”

“What are the side effects?”

The man gave a half-hearted smile, “Seizures, total paralyzation. The chances are very low, and it's relatively safe.” 

“I’m sure my daddy, CEO of Volkov Industries, would be very interested in your product,” Luda emphasized her Russian accent instead of softening it like she does in her day-to-day life, “Volkov Industries is a huge chemical company in Europe and we’re looking to expand into pharmaceuticals. Of course, there’s no better place for that than on American soil.” 

A charming smile and a fake business card was enough for sellers to remember two important details: Russian and pharmaceuticals. Luda made small talk with investors and went to every demonstration. Her name was whispered between businessmen and scientists alike, but curious eyes never seemed to be able to track her as she snaked through the crowd. 

“He’s approaching you, do you want me to distract the guards?” Aurore quietly asked over the mics as she sipped on some water. 

“Sure might as well make my life easier,” Luda responded nonchalantly. She continued to move through the crowd acting oblivious to the man.

A firm hand placed itself on Luda’s shoulder. “You must be from Volkov industries. Miss-?,” he said with a Nixon smile apparent in his face. 

“Miss Marianna Barinov. And you are?” Luda asked naively 

“Eric Davenport. Owner of Davenport industries.” He shook Luda’s hand proudly. 

“I didn’t realize owners took such a hands on interest in their companies investments.”

“I do. I would hate for my father’s company to be in the hands of someone incompetent. Someone not trained well enough might miss such an amazing opportunity.” Eric grabbed Luda’s wrist, “why don’t we go somewhere more private. I can show you the kind of company you want to be in bed with.” His eyes were filled with a hunger that made Luda’s stomach shrink.

“Your offer will have to be pretty substantial. I already have enough information to please my father.”

“Well, I can offer the best whiskey in the states in my hotel room.” 

The guard behind him scowled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think that’s a good idea sir. We barely know anything about her or her company.” 

Watching the events transpire, Aurore put her plan in action. A quick shriek escaped from her lips as she, distraught and inconsolable, ran over to the guards. “Sir, are you the security here? Someone stole my bag and everything in it. What if someone tries to get into my hotel room.” Her words were rushed and interrupted with small gasps. 

“No ma’m, I’m no-,” Eric quickly but his guard off, “Jake just go help the poor women. She could be in serious danger, and take your helpers with you.” With a flip of his hand, the guards followed his orders and went with Aurore. 

“Now. Where were we?” A revolting smile passed across his lips. 

The parking lot was filled with cars and people walking in and out of the hotel. “I swear he went this way. His car might be parked right around the corner.” The guard let out a large sigh and pushed ran his hands through his short black hair. Aurore followed him around the corner with her needles hid in the palm of her hand. With a quick flick of her wrist, Aurore sent tranquilizers to the pressure point on his neck. The other guards stood in shock as Aurore reacted in a split second and knocked out the rest.  
“They’ve been dealt with,” she said through the coms as she brushed the dirt off her skirt. 

Eric Davenport’s suite was the best available. He had a living room, where Luda was comfortably perched on the white couch, and a bedroom which was shut off with a sliding door. The walls were porcelain white with several paintings hung on them. It smelled of liquor and expensive cigarettes.

“Thank you,” she whispered in the comms as Eric prepared them two glasses of whiskey. 

“I hope you like it on ice,” he said as he handed the glass to her, “so what is a young girl like you doing with all these business sharks.”

“I don’t know how you do it here, but in Russia you have to learn young. These Americans don’t really scare me, I’ve dealt with worse. I’m sure you can understand what it’s like in Russian business, Mr.Davenport.” Luda batted her eyes and sipped on her whiskey gingerly. 

“I can’t say I do. I’ve tried to expand in Eastern Europe, but I’m afraid the risk won’t be worth the reward.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Luda picked up both glasses and sauntered her way over to his alcohol. She poured a metabolism depressor into his drink, just enough to loosen him up faster. 

"You must tell me Eric, what made me change your mind if Russia just scares you so much?" 

Davenport put his hands roughly around her thigh, "I know a good investment when I see one. Truthfully, it's due to my father. He never quite left the Mcarthy era." 

Another glass was emptied and Eric's words were starting to slow. Without any dissent, Lyudmila poured him another glass. "Does your father still take apart in the company?" 

"No he died a few years back. A major heart attack. I always did tell him to slow down on the steaks. It's left in my name officially, but I'm not the one who runs it," his words started to slur together as he clumsily leaned over his guest, "Please don't think any less of me. Someone needs to keep the appearances up. Butter up the future deals and pretty women.” A sloppy kiss missed Luda’s lips and landed on her neck. His hands worked their way up her dress as he fell into her body. 

Luda gently pushed him off as she stood up. "Mr. Davenport, will you show me your office? I want to see all the important deals you make. I'd hate to be second place." Luda showed off her large, brown eyes and lowered her eyelashes. Her lips stayed in a child-like pout. The same face she would pull on her father was her secret trick used on men twice her age. It worked for obviously different reasons and marked the ending of the sad excuse of Lyudmila’s childhood. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re the company’s top priority,” he offered her his unsteady hand and loudly whispered, “with those guards gone we’ll have plenty of company.” 

Luda feigned a smile, grabbed his car keys and led him to his car like a toddler following behind their mother. “Aurore, he’s taking me to his office. He doesn’t know much, but I’m tapping his computer. Will you be able to get into it?” 

“I’m sure they can’t have any better security then the pitiful guards they hired,” she responded over the coms. Her computer was already in her lap. 

_The red head shook her head in amusement as she climbed into the front seat. His office was a couple of hours away, but Luda was able to make it there in an hour._

“Marianna, may I say I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman with such a lead foot. I like them wild though, makes them more of a challenge to tame in bed” he hiccuped. 

Eric was starting to sober up and Luda knew she had to get more alcohol into him if she was going to increase the length of her time frame, “You know, I always like to keep the party going.” She pulled out a small flask out of her purse and handed it to him. 

“You and I are cut from the same cloth, my dear.”

Luda fought to not roll her eyes. Unlike her mother, she still had yet to perfect the ability to spend hours and days with sleazy men. Her patience was as short as her temper. The pair walked their way up to his office and passed many security guards. Luda took note of every security camera and exit she passed. The office was large with a whole wall made out of tall glass windows. A mahogany desk was home to piled up files and a laptop. Lyudmila sat on his dark, leather couch and accepted a glass of bourbon which she pretended to sip on. She giggled at every joke he made, making him feel confident while also seeming affected by the alcohol. 

“I suppose I should give you the financial reports, but we all know you’re not here to talk business,” he said sitting beside her. Eric reached for Luda’s blazer and slowly unbuttoned it as she laid wet kisses all over her chest. She looked up at the ceiling and studied its texture. She tried to breath, but it became solid in her throat and choked her.

_A tall man in a suit hovered over Lyudmila’s bed. “Watchers”, as she would call them in her youth, would often visit the facility to check on her progression. It wasn’t uncommon for her to find eyes staring at her developing, preteen body. She would simply pretend not to notice, knowing better to speak without permission._

_“I told the doctor he should’ve started your seduction trainer sooner.” His breath reeked of vodka and his eyes were glazed over like a rabid dog. He pinned Luda’s arms down to the bed and held himself on top of her. “So pretty. Just like your mother,” he drunkenly crooned as he stroked her hair._

_Luda fought against his grip and yanked her arm free. Her mind darted between her many options and the consequences. Punishment be damned, Luda wouldn’t let this man touch her. She quickly grabbed the knife under her pillow and slit his throat._

_The screams echoing from her throat felt like it belonged to someone else as she was beaten bloody and left in the snow. The threats yelled at her sounded like a different language she couldn’t possibly learn. Her skin turned a sickly white that night, almost making her blend in to the snow if only for her red hair and blue lips._

As Eric leaned down to her stomach, Lyudmila stuck her gauntlet against his neck. A small amount of the chemical will render someone unconscious, easily explained as carried away drinking. On the other hand, a full dose will stop the nervous system, killing its victim in moments. Luda earned the title Brown Recluse with her own spilt blood, and she will own it in her own ways. 

“Finally. It took you long enough, I’ve been in this hotel room for two hours, do you know that?” Aurore complained in Luda’s ear.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Luda entered the chip and corrupted the system. “Did you get everything?” She asked 

“Yeah I think so. See you in an hour, red?” 

“Maybe sooner. Weren’t a lot of cops out tonight,” Lyudmila smirked


	6. Home Sweet Home

"So we're back to square one? We have absolutely nothing to help us. " Malcolm ran his hands through his thick, black hair and sighed out of frustration.   
"Well, maybe not," Miriam said as her piercing blue eyes scanned Eric's email, "Davenport doesn't seem completely useless. He's the CEO on paper, so of course, he is going to get emails about any odd deliveries. Like, say, to the Lena Plateau in the Sahka republic. Does that sound important Luda?"  
Lyudmila's heart dropped to her stomach as she heard the familiar name. She could still feel the cruel frostbite burning her skin and the ever towering mountains keeping her isolated. "It's where I was raised. Vikhrov's base. I can give you the exact coordinates." Luda tried to hide her panic with confidence.   
A deafening silence that could only be caused by pure sympathy. Not being able to stand the quiet, Malcolm tried to break up the tone, "I'm still barely recovered from my last flight to Russia. Do you know how exhausting piloting is?"   
Lyudmila laughed trying to forget about the sharp pain rising in her chest, "I'm going to find the actual CEO while you guys go recon the base. Aurore, you'll go with them."   
Aurore was still unsure of her place, so she was more than happy to stay quiet and observe until she was needed or trusted. "I didn't realize being a team member was a part of the deal. Besides, I think you'll need my help. Didn't you already burn your bridge with Davenport?"   
"Your information was incorrect, and, well, I don't help people for free, so you still have to earn it," Luda smirked devilishly, "You should worry more about yourself though. We were all trained by Black Widow hopefully you can keep up."   
A flicker of pure anger crossed Aurore's eyes, but she taught herself long ago not to show any emotion. She was more than willing to prove herself to get what she truly wanted.   
The high rise tower hid every star in the sky with its artificial light. The tail of summer was still lingering behind with a humid, windy storm howling against the building. Lyudmila's body was pressed against the smooth metal. Her dark, tight suit was hidden amongst the shadows with the only reflection coming from from it's light brown accents. Her boots were stuck firmly against the building, and an anchor was wrapped around her waist.  
Luda quietly slipped into Eric's office with the cracked window she left open. His cigarettes were left untouched and the alcohol still sat where Luda left it the day before. She never had to worry about cravings or withdrawals. Luda wasn't capable of getting addicted to anything, cigarettes just controlled her breathing when she couldn't. A drone scanned the building as Luda pulled up the blueprints on her gauntlet.   
"There seems to be a floor underground," the high pitched, mechanical voice spoke over the coms.   
"Thanks, drone," she mumbled.   
The sound of thick boots echoed in the hallway and then quietly disappeared. "Right on time."   
Her silhouette quickly made its way down the never-ending flights of stairs. The dim, lit garage appeared virtually empty and dampness and gasoline. Making sure to avoid any cameras, Luda quickly made her way to the elevators. Worn out buttons once new and shiny showed no way down. She wiggled the metal case off to reveal a small slot for an ID.   
"Welcome, Eric Davenport." A voice erupted from the panel contrasting the old technology surrounding it.   
The elevator descended rapidly making Luda's head spin. The doors slowly opened revealing a large lab filled with tubes and futuristic computers. Several pictures adorned the metal tables looking out of place in the cold, emotionless room. The young girl, around Lyudmila's age, seemed to live in hospitals. A cystic fibrosis ward was always her background. Preserved animals stared at Luda with black, emotionless eyes as she stuck a thumb drive in the computer.   
The uncompromising and aged mountains seemed to reach for heaven as the jet flew by. Soft snow scattered into the air as they landed on a barren piece of land.   
"God I hate the cold," Malcolm mumbles under his breath.   
"Didn't you grow up in Vermont?" Miriam asked  
"Not exactly. I lived in California with my grandma till I was 11. She passed away, unfortunately. I never did know why they sent me halfway across the country."   
"Sounds like a culture shock."   
"Just a little," he laughed quietly.   
Aurore stood behind the two friends knowing she wasn't welcomed. The three of them wore white, tactical suits blending into the black, white canvas.   
"It's just a mile northeast." Malcolm explained.   
"What about guards?"   
"Surveillance showed it was heavily guarded, but it was all private sector security so I wouldn't be worried about it," Aurore responded. Miriam stifled at her words, much more willing to pretend she doesn't exist than trust her.   
The three trekked through the deep snow in relative silence. Their faces were red and burning with the cold. The heavy snow weighed down on their feet and slowed their pace. A small valley came into view. A large, grey building stood near the edge of a frozen lake. It was windowless in a perfect rectangle. The walls were worn from sitting empty for several years. Barbed wire fence emitted a loud, electric buzz. Guards armed with large guns and batons were stationed at every corner and weak point.   
"Are we sure we didn't walk right into the gulag?" Malcolm asked. raising his eyebrows   
"I do believe that's what Luda called it." Miriam said quietly, "and I can see why."   
Aurore quietly stepped to the front of the group. Her mind was racing with every option and possibility. "I hope you two remember the plan," she smirked.   
"Wait, can we at least talk about this?" Miriam groaned as Malcolm and Aurore darted off.  
Malcolm and Miriam stayed in the darkness of the forest and mountains. Their stomachs touched the powdery softness as they hunkered down. Malcolm stood out in the untouched snow with his tan skin.   
Aurore threw several, small disks to the edge of the barbed wire. A small light appeared in the center before a chirp sounded out. The electric fence and large, stadium lights were short-circuited. Miriam and Malcolm revealed themselves from out of the woods. Several guards, stunned from the small current, came forward. With sniper-like precision, Miriam shot down the four guards.   
"Might want to start on phase two before this fight turns into thirty against three," Miriam hid behind a tree to avoid gunfire.   
"Look at you finally talking to me," Aurore smirked as she pulled the pin on several containers.   
Gas covered the courtyard making it look spectral. The team quickly put on their heat-sensing goggles and entered the thick smoke. Bullets went flying in every direction putting small holes in the smothering atmosphere. The three members quickly created a rhythm. Their bodies all synced together forming an eloquent but deadly dance.  
"Someone needs to get into the building sooner than later," Miriam said as she wrapped a chain around a man's throat.   
Blood rushed from a guard's incision wound, "Go ahead. We'll keep them busy here."   
Malcolm was behind the two women with his rifle. He shot down anyone coming too close to the three of them. Even if they were right beside his teammates, he would send a bullet right between them.   
Faint yells and sounds of breaking bones traveled across the yard as Miriam edged further to the building. As quickly as the guards attacked Miriam, they started shooting their gunfire in the opposite direction.   
The weight of a train crashed into Miriam's side, sending her flying. Her body recoiled as she slid against the ground. Her gun went flying becoming lost in the dissipating smoke. The sound of a guttural snarl snapped her out of a daze. A large man stood over her hunchbacked. He shook his head like a fly was buzzing around him.   
"What's your status? I think I found the grizzly bear." Miriam asked her teammates through her earpiece. Her knees were bent and ready to attack.   
A light seemed to flash out in the man's eyes as he ran towards her. Miriam anchored herself to his hip and wrapped her leg around his left one. His sharp claws dug into her skin out of pure instinct. She bared all her weight against the point of his femur until she heard a sickening pop. The man fell onto one knee now slashing wildly without thought. Miriam landed her elbow in the center of his neck rendering him unconscious.   
"Cobra has entered the building. Are you ok?" Malcolm asked.   
"Yeah I'm fine," she panted as blood gushed down her legs.  
Aurore stood in the cold building feeling a sense of dread building inside of her. She walked the halls passing the training room and labs feeling sickeningly at home. A small room was tucked away next to the training room. It has a small bed with a thin sheet over it. Its walls was blank with no window. She shakingly grabbed the door frame and ushered herself onward.   
_A young girl, barely on the edge of teenagehood, sobbed on the scratchy sheets. She gasped for breaths and hiccuped loudly as she ran her hands through her long coils.  
"Cry it all out today for the next five years of your life will be of great consequence, Aurore. Hydra saved you and you'll be expected to repay that debt every day that we protect you from those evil men," a large, powerful man sets beside the girl and strokes her hair, "Only the strong survive. Don't ever forget that."   
With a clang, he sat down a bowl of porridge and berries. Aurore hungrily ate her food barely coming up for air. Within a few moments, her round face screwed up in pain as she vomited blood.   
The man stood above her like a father watching his child crawl for the first time, "and so it begins." _  
The building was like an abandoned dollhouse. It looked untouched with not one soul in the building. Aurore made her way to the underground hanger. The jet was gone and boxes upon boxes of stacked on the floor. Big red letters garnered her attention. "Typhon" was haphazardly stamped on every single empty box.  
"We need to track down that plane. NOW. There's going to be an attack " Aurore urgently yelled into the comms.  
 _Ten girls crowded around the table filled with needles, power, and decadent-looking food._  
"This is the final test ladies. I've seen you all grow from scared, little girls to ruthless machines, but it's time to distinguish the week from the strong. Years of losing hair, temporary paralysis, and stomach pain have led to this. Pray you're strong enough."   
Each bite the girls took twisted their organs, each injection seared their veins, and each spoonful of powder tried to liquefy their brains. In the end, three girls died convulsing in pain and begging for anyone to help them. The rest were on their knees begging the vomiting to stop and trying to remember how to move their muscles. Aurore stood alone propped up against the table. Her knees felt like jelly and her stomach wanted to rebel against her, but she fought long and hard because her will to survive out powered everything else.


	7. Spades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let everyone know I will be going back and making some grammatical edits. No plot points or any part of the story will be changed.

“I'm searching for any undocumented air traffic now, ” General Alvarez said over the comms, “search for any information in the building and bring anything and everything back with you.” His weathered, brown eyes listened to army air reports throughout the world. He honed into hundreds of voices at a time. 

“Are you sure all of his experiments were there?” Lyudmila asked beside the general.

“No, I just faced against the bear,” Miriam answered from the cockpit. Malcolm was beside her tending to her wounds. 

The old man quickly took off his headsets. “There is an unidentified plane flying low to the ground in Switzerland.” 

“If I had to guess he's heading towards Geneva, but even then there are a million places he could target.” 

“I know, ” Alvarez sighed, running his hands through his greying hair. His skin reminded Luda of her father’s worn, leather shoes. 

The militaristic building offered little to no heat. Aurore’s breath appeared in the air as her muscles shuddered from the cold. The interrogation room was dark and soundproof. Its white floors showed faint stains of blood. 

_“What were you going to do with her?” Dimitri Vikhrov yelled, slamming his fist against the metal table. His long nose flared in anger._

_ “Take her away from you.” Blood dripped on the table from her bruised and battered face. She lurched forward inviting her husband to hit her again.  _

_ “Don’t forget, whatever happens next is all your fault, Nikita.”  _

Aurore was inches away from the man’s face. His facial hair was coarse and dark. His pointed teeth sneered at her. “Anything you'd like to tell me?”

The man’s blue eyes almost seemed human. He was a completely different person from the animal who attacked Miriam. “I can promise you I have nothing to hide. The Black Widow and precious Taisiya will be attacking the Genevan World Trade Center. Dimitri is attacking the Russian Bank.” 

Aurore creased her eyebrows. Nobody ever gives up information that easily, not unless it’s a trap. “It’s Cobra, there’s going to be an attack at the World Trade Center in Geneva presumably by Taisiya and Inna Abdulova. At the same time, Dimitri is attacking the Russian Bank. The subject gave all the information up willfully. It’s either a trap or a lie.” 

“It’s not like we have any other options,” Luda responded. 

General Alvarez sat back in his chair, “I agree. Team one, take the jet to Geneva. Lyudmila, you need to set out for Russia.” 

“We’re closer to the bank than Luda is. Besides, Mir is-” 

Alvarez roughly cut Malcolm off, “Geneva is too high of stakes to just send one person. Miriam will be fine. It's the name of the game, son.” 

“What do you want me to do with Smirnov? Do I have permission to shoot to kill?” Aurore asked, looking at the bear-like man with disgust.

“No. Bring him with you when you head back to the states,” Alvarez ordered. 

Aurore sighed and turned towards the man. Smirnov, realizing what was happening, broke the metal from the chair. His veins and muscles popped unnaturally. As he got up, he rushed towards Aurore. 

“You have to be kidding me, ” she grunted as the man pushed her against the metal door. Alexander Smirnov’s green eyes met her own. His teeth were bared and ready to clench down. 

Aurora quickly let several needles out from her bracelet. A flash of pain crossed the lieutenant’s eyes that was quickly replaced with red-hot anger. He knew better than to let her hands go free. His claws went through her hand, but Aurore refused to scream. Aurore headbutted him in the nose. Blood filled his nose as he lost his scent, but he never faltered. Smirnov threw her across the room and smiled at the sickening thud of her body. 

White-hot pain blinded Aurore’s eyes as she quickly staggered to her feet. Smirnov ran forward in pure anger, nothing but violent thoughts crossed his mind. As soon as he was at arm’s length, Aurore grabbed the knife on his belt and rammed it into his shoulder. The man stumbled back a few inches giving Aurore enough time to stab his left eye. 

Alexander grabbed his face and screamed out in pain. The assassin grabbed a handful of needles and sent it into his pressure point. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he slumped to the ground. 

“This is Cobra. I'm heading to the jet. Might be a bit longer, I have a large load.” Aurore said to the team as she grabbed the unconscious man by the collar. 

“Are you ready, soldier?” General Alvarez asked as Lyudmila stepped out in her tactical suit. 

“Yes sir, ” she responded quietly 

“Lyudmila, no matter what, I want you to bring back any information you can find. Especially samples of whatever biological terror Vikhrov is planning on using. Even if it puts civilians in danger.” 

“But-”

Alvarez impatiently cut her off, “We don't have time for questions. It's time to go.” 

Luda nodded her head and entered the cockpit. A sickening feeling rose in her stomach. She wasn't able to escape the feeling that something wasn't right. 

Aurore managed the cockpit as Malcolm and Miriam stayed in the back. “We’re approaching Geneva. Prepare yourselves.” 

Malcolm turned to Miriam. His dark eyes furrowed with frustration and fear. “Miriam, you should stay here. You can be our eyes and ears.” 

Miriam smiled softly as she gingerly placed her injured leg on the floor. Her thigh was aimlessly stitched together and tightly bandaged. “I’ll be fine. Really. Don't worry, ” she gently placed her hand on his cheek. 

_“Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry.” The young Miriam held an ice pack to her bruised cheek._

_ “Yes, you will be fine as soon as you stop getting into fights. Was there even a good reason?” Aria Alperstein asked exasperatedly.  _

_ “Well, this other girl kept picking on Meghan and it was just upsetting her.”  _

_ “And another adult couldn't have handled it? You're in so much trouble.” She angrily shoved the first aid kit underneath the sink.  _

_ “Tatti would have done the same thing.” Miriam pouted as she crossed her arms.  _

_ “Can you even remember your father? Or how he died? You were barely four. He believed he could stop bullets and save a pregnant woman. Instead, he just wound up dead leaving his kids behind.”  _

_ The young girl's face twisted with concentration trying to block out her mother’s words. Angry tears ran down her face as she ran out of the small bathroom.  _

The memory jolted feelings that Miriam buried deep down a long time ago. She didn’t remember her father very well, but a part of her was always missing. The yearning to know what he was like never fully went away even if she ignored it. 

“We’re landing now,” Aurore said as she slowly dropped the plane. 

The three of them made their way into the main city and tried to blend into the crowd. Aurore kept her hand in her pockets at all times to conceal her bloody, bandaged hands. They all kept their heads low avoiding any attention. 

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Miriam asked quietly.

“You and Aurore will help evacuate the building and I’ll go find this Taisiya and Inna chick.” 

“You can’t do it all by yourself,” Miriam argued. 

“Besides we don’t know what Taisiya can do. Inna is a super freak, and she could be even worse for all we know,” Aurore agreed, “I’m sure the cops can handle the evacuation.” 

Malcolm sighed knowing there was no point in arguing. The World Trade Center spanned before them. Its walls almost looked completely made out of glass. The building took up almost a full block and stood four stories tall. 

“Under the jurisdiction of the United States Government, we’re going to need this whole block evacuated,” Malcolm said, showing the police guarding the building a fake badge from the Department of Defense. 

“Why? Under whose orders?” The man asked in French, crossing his arms challengingly. 

“The Secretary of Defense,” he snapped, handing him a paper, “I’m going to need you to make contact with your boss now.” 

Aurore and Miriam walked into the building. Their suits were still hidden underneath civilian clothes. They looked no different from the businesswomen coming in and out of the offices. 

“Everyone in the building please evacuate safely and quickly.” A man said over the speakers.

Cops herded the people out and kept the crowds in control. The girls pushed against the waves of evacuators looking for any signs of Taisiya and Inna.

“If they’re going to do something. It’s going to be now. We have a pretty short time frame. I say we split up,” Miriam said. 

“Are you sure you should be by yourself?” Malcolm asked. 

“She’ll be fine, lover boy,” Aurore scoffed teasingly. 

“Fine. I’ll take the first two floors.” 

Miriam walked up the stairs trying to conceal the pain in her leg. Workers from the upper floors were still trickling down with their hands full of papers. Small offices lined the upper floor that seemed virtually empty.

“You’re an idiot,” Miriam mumbled to herself as she entered the air vents. “If you wanted to poison a whole building, this would be the quickest way to do it,” she reasoned. 

The vent was dark and smelled of lint and dust. She quickly crawled her way through it and led herself to the main airway. She climbed up a small shoot to the roof of the building. The evening sun glinted against her eyes as she looked up to see a black silhouette. 

“Are you the only one on your team to have some sense?” she snickered. “It was smart, really, to check the airways, but you're still wrong.” A girl, no older than Miriam’s age stood before her. She had her dirty blonde hair braided in a bun revealing sharp, green eyes. 

“I’m assuming your Taisiya, ” Miriam looked the girl up and down with disgust. 

“And you are Miriam. Project three’s little lap dog, ” she smirked, “I hope she won't miss you too much.” 

Taisiya Angelova turned two knives in her hands. She walked forward confidently not seeing a simple soldier as a threat. 

“Will Vikhrov miss his replacement? You're around her age, aren't you? Throwing knives just like her?” Miriam asked watching the anger grow on her face. 

Taisiya sprinted forward and aimed for Miriam’s stomach. Miriam stepped to the side and kneed her underneath the ribs. A knife wound burned on the side of her abdomen. 

“I’m not her replacement. Vikhrov is like a godfather to me. He took me in and trained me just so I could kill the bitch after her mom left me an orphan, ” she hissed as she landed a quick blow to Miriam’s injured leg. 

She gasped in pain but wouldn't let herself fall or show weakness. Miriam dodged another knife and grabbed her wrist twisting it until it snapped. “If you're so important to him. Why are you up here being lookout instead of down there where the action is? I don't see you handling the chemicals or weapons.” 

“There is no action you fool. All Inna has to do is touch someone and it's over. She's the weapon.” 

Taisiya yelled out as she stabbed Miriam in the leg. Her eyes were wild like a trapped animal. Grimacing in pain, Miriam landed a sharp blow to the girl's head with the butt of her gun. 

“God I wish I could've shot you, to begin with.” Miriam handcuffed the motionless girl to the air fans before rushing down the halls, “This is Nephilim. Don't let anyone else leave the building. We need to get everyone else who has left.”

“What are you talking about? We need to evacuate-,” Aurore asked annoyed. 

“Inna Abdulova is the weapon. It's transmitted by touch. Share her description to the police.” 

Every footstep sent searing pain up Miriam’s leg. A blood trail followed her everywhere she went, but she refused to stop or take a break until she got to her team. 

“Officers, we’re looking for a 5 foot 5 woman in her early thirties. She has black hair, brown eyes, and long scars on her neck. Avoid touching anyone here at all cost,” Malcolm explained. 

The room got louder as people dissented against being kept in confines. The heat made the room feel like a sauna making anger crawl into everyone’s brain. A scream erupted into the large lobby as a young woman slumped over in violent seizures. Soon others followed and the medics frantically swarmed the area trying to save as many people as they could. 

“She’s clearly not in here,” Malcolm snapped angrily 

“If all she needs is one touch she could be gone for all we know.” 

“Look we’ve got everything blocked off. We just can’t seem to find anybody.” 

“This is a political attack, so it’s not like they’re going to want any unnecessary casualties,” Miriam said as she limped to the group. Paramedics surrounded her at the sight of blood. 

Malcolm’s face filled with concern but he knew it wasn’t the time to coddle her. “Alright, start having your men search alleys or any isolated places. Look for anyone dressed head to toe or avoiding touch. Aurore, go with them. I’ll stay here to watch over the civilians.” 

Aurore smiled at the prospect of leaving the hot, stifling room and finally fighting by herself. She slipped out into the streets and covered her green suit. Green, it seems, has left a bad taste in everybody’s mouth. It’s just a reminder of the biggest betrayal the world has known. Even other countries mourned the loss of Captain America. 

A woman walked through the side streets and alleyways. Inna looked like a widow decked in all black. Thick gloves adorned her hands. The only skin showing was her face. She seemed to blend in with the shadows, only noticeable to the trained eye. 

“I was wondering when you'd find me, ” Inna said to the figure at the end of the alleyway. 

“You didn't make it easy, ” Aurore said, grabbing her needles. 

The two clashed like a train. Inna’s strength left Aurore gasping for air. Her punch left her spiraling. Blood poured out of Aurore’s nose as she threw a punch at Inna. Inna smirked and grabbed her face with her hands. A burning sensation ate away at Aurore’s skin. 

“I’ve had enough poison in my system for a lifetime. You can't do anything to me,” Aurore smirked. The pain jolted memories and reminded her of her training. 

Inna’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. Aurore kicked her in her stomach pushing her away. The former Black Widow took Aurore’s feet from underneath her. 

She stood above her menacingly gun aimed at her head. “For the Soviet Union, ” she said in Russian. 

Aurore used her hands to propel herself off the ground and knocked the gun out of her hands. Inna grabbed her neck cutting off her airflow. She grabbed a handful of needles and stabbed them into her arms. She gasped for air as Inna slowly became paralyzed and appeared almost lifeless. 

“Inna Abdulova has been apprehended and stopped, ” she got on her knees to examine the women, “She seems to excrete a much more potent version of black widow toxin with her spider hairs. Hopefully, regular anti-toxins will help the civilians.” 

“Good job, Aurore, ” Malcolm said over the comms, “We’re done on our end, Luda. What's your status?”


End file.
